Tommy's Bachelor Party
by summit2014
Summary: A one-shot about Tommy's bachelor party. Jane convinces Maura to go along with the group to a strip club only to make an unexpected discovery about her best friend.


A/N: I just realized both of my stories have to do with parties. I swear I'm not obsessed with parties

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Jane, I'm fine. I'll just take a taxi home. I really should get home to Bass, and I'm a bit tired."

"No, you have to come. There is no way in hell I'm going to be the only woman in there."

"Jane, it's a strip club featuring topless women. You will hardly be the only woman there."

"Really, Poindexter?! You know very well what I meant. Come on, we're here for Tommy."

A very animated Tommy Rizzoli jumped in to help his sister, "Come on Maura, please. It's my bachelor party, my last night of freedom, and I can't even drink. This is all I can do. Please? It's a once in a lifetime experience for me."

Frankie laughed and jabbed his elbow in his brother's side, "I wouldn't place money on that."

Tommy smiled. "Haha. You and Jane are just jealous because I'm the youngest and I found my Lydia first."

With a smile and a voice only loud enough for Maura to hear, Jane sarcastically said, "Oh yeah we both just wish we could find people just like Lydia."

Even Frost jumped in at this point to convince the hesitant Medical Examiner that she should stay. "Come on, don't be lame like Korsak. You have to come in with us. Don't make Jane sit there by herself."

Maura realized she was going to lose this argument and reluctantly followed the group into the club. When the idea of a strip club had first been mentioned at dinner, Maura thought she was perfectly safe since Jane would never agree to anything like that. Jane was so shy when it came to anything involving sex that she would surely never go for this. The pleading of her beloved younger brother, however, had quickly won. Besides, Jane had pointed out, it would be all women in whom Jane was not the least bit interested. She had explained to Maura when asked later in the meal that she was proud of Tommy for not drinking at his bachelor party and wanted to support him by going along with something he could do.

Korsak had declared he would be skipping the festivity, but that came as no surprise since he had already planned on leaving after dinner regardless of what they did next. Frost had assured the group the older detective had to get home in time to see his cat and birds having a fashion show. Frost could see he would regret that on Monday when Korsak would tell him what he would be doing on their next case.

Now here they were standing in a room filled with men and topless women. Jane may have loved her brother a lot, but she still didn't look like she wanted to be here.

Maura stood fidgeting and staring at the floor. The three men, on the other hand, seemed to be almost giddy. Maura tried to focus on that instead of how awkward she felt at being there. She tried to think of all the studies she had read about male behavior. They all seemed very excited to be there as they laughed and nudged each other talking about how they were actually there. She also noticed that all three of them seemed to be avoiding actually looking at any of the women yet as if they were too afraid to do so. She finally concluded that they were most likely excited at the prospect of doing something new and daring. Tommy was the only one who had ever been to such an establishment before. It was as if they were reverting into cocky college frat boys who felt manly because they had actually gone to a strip club even if they were secretly nervous.

The room was filled with men sitting at various tables and along the edge of a large stage in the center of the room. A girl was dancing on a pole on top of the stage wearing nothing but a black lacey thong. Maura quickly tried to avert her eyes and her group sat down at a table.

A waitress, also wearing no top, walked over to where the group sat on the outside edge of the room. She asked everyone what they wanted except for Maura and walked away. Jane looked over at Maura, questioning why the woman had been so rude to her. Maura simply shrugged her shoulders.

A few minutes later the waitress returned with everyone's drinks along with a glass of red wine for Maura. Jane noticed that the waitress gave Maura a smile and she said, "Here you go doctor."

"Um, Maura do you know the waitress?" Jane asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Perhaps she read about me somewhere."

The conversation was cut off as a stripper walked by the table stopping in front of them. Tommy was egged on to tip the tall blonde and received a face full of boobs as his reward. The next half hour or so went on similarly. Several women stopped by the table. Each time Tommy was encouraged to tip. Many of them walked straight over to the men, but about a third of them stopped by the section of the table where Jane and Maura were sitting first.

It wasn't until the fifth girl stopped that Jane noticed something. Every girl that stopped in front of her and Maura had long brunette hair. Jane turned to the rest of the group and laughed. "Apparently Maura and I look like we like brunettes." They all laughed except for Maura. She was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable by the minute.

Frankie and Frost were whispering about something. Maura hoped it was about leaving. Her hopes were dashed when she saw Frankie stand up and walk over to a man who appeared to be serving as an organizer of sorts. She saw Frankie pay some money and began getting very nervous. She knew what you paid extra for at a place like this. She began hoping that Tommy would simply be receiving a lap dance at their table.

Again her hopes were dashed when Frankie returned. "Come on guys, we have a private room waiting for us where Tommy will get his official Bachelor Party lap dance. The man agreed we could all go in as long as I paid for several girls to come in for Tommy's entertainment. He said he knew exactly who to send for our group."

With that the group followed Frankie to the room teasing Tommy all the way. Tommy seemed perfectly alright with the jesting. They arrived at what could only be considered a private room. There was a curtain up around a circular booth. It was the type of booth you might find at a restaurant just without the table in the middle. Tommy sat directly across from the "door". Next to him sat Frankie followed by Frost. Jane sat on Tommy's other side followed by Maura.

The first woman came in. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a matching lacey red lingerie set with 4 or 5 inch stilettoes. She told the group to spread out a little bit around the booth. The group listened and soon had close to a foot between each person with the exception of Maura. She made sure she stayed within a few inches of Jane. She didn't want any extra room for someone else's knee to appear next to her face.

The stripper went back out and returned with two other girls. They began dancing provocatively in the center of the bench. The original woman walked up to Tommy first and began performing her lap dance, eliciting laughter from the group with the exception of Maura who was close to exiting the room and running all the way home. The third woman to walk in with the group was a woman with long, wavy, brunette hair who they had not seen yet this evening. Jane noticed her eyes seemed to be locked on Maura.

She sauntered over to the nervous medical examiner and lifted her leg onto the seat next to Maura, leaving her scantily clad crotch only inches from Maura's now red face. Frost and Jane's attention quickly turned to watch the medical examiner who looked as though she might pass out. Frankie and Tommy might have looked also but they were too busy receiving lap dances of their own. Frost could not contain his amusement at seeing the prim and proper doctor so flustered.

The brunette was soon removing her bra and had it thrown around Maura's mortified neck. This is when she first spoke. It was soft enough that the music drowned it out so that only Jane and Maura could hear her words. "Doctor, you look so nervous. Have you been a naughty doctor? Is this detective going to have to arrest you?" With that the stripper jumped off of Maura and walked over to the clutch that she had left near the entrance of the small room. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and was soon straddling the doctor once again.

"I brought the handcuffs. I know you like them. Come on you Poindexter, don't make the detective mad, or I'll have to arrest you. I want to know the cause of arousal now! I hate waiting! I want to know what that stain in your panties is now!"

The last thing Maura remembered was the shocked look on Jane's face. The next thing she was aware of was Jane's voice calling her name. When her eyes fluttered open she realized her head was resting on Jane's lap. They were still in the small room but the men and the strippers had left.

"What happened?"

"Well Poindexter, you passed out when the stripper who clearly knew you began giving you a lap dance and acting like, I don't know…ME!"

Maura was nervous for a minute that she might pass out again. She knew she couldn't lie so there really was only one way out of this situation…divert Jane's attention. "Where did the guys go?"

"They're out there watching the dancers. The manager said that we could stay in here until you feel better since you are such a loyal customer. He says you keep his brunettes well taken care of."

"Jane. I…I'm sorry. You probably hate me now. I'll never come here again or any…I'm sorry."

"You had better not. I'll be pissed if you come have some girl act like me again."

Maura could feel the tears start rolling down her face. She sat up next to Jane. It was a matter of seconds before Jane was up and pacing around the small confined area.

"I'll be pissed if you don't just ask me. If you wanted a lap dance from me so bad, why didn't you just tell me?"

"How could I tell you I have feelings for you? You're completely heterosexual. You would have ended our friendship if I told you I have feelings for you. You would have run screaming if I told you I think about tearing off your clothes every time I see you."

"Even in the morgue when you're looking at dead bodies?"

This comment caught Maura by surprise. "Yes, even in the morgue."

"And what do you want to do to me in the morgue?" Jane's voice almost seemed sultry. Maura was sure she was now mocking the ME.

"The same thing I want to do to you everywhere."

"And what is that?" Maura didn't want to answer, but she decided she really had no choice. After what she had done, she had to give Jane her chance to make a fool out of her.

"I want to push you up onto one of the empty tables."

"And then?"

"And then fuck you." Maura couldn't believe the words just flew out of her mouth, but given her current embarrassment, it didn't surprise her that she would lose control over her thought processes.

When Jane began speaking again, there was no doubt in Maura's mind that it was seductive. "Do you ever think about doing me in your office?" Maura just nodded.

"Do you ever think about sitting in that chair while me, not some stripper, gives you a lap dance?"

Maura's voice was almost hoarse as she replied to the woman who had now walked over to stand directly in front of her. "Every time you walk in."

Jane leaned down so that their faces were only inches apart. "Then why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I…I don't know. It was too much to hope for."

"I'll have to remember this. The great Doctor Isles made a guess and was wrong."

Maura looked up at that comment. "Wrong, I was wrong?" As she was talking Jane was climbing up onto the seat to straddle the doctor.

"Oh you were very wrong." With that their lips met in a powerful, searing kiss. Maura would have been perfectly happy continuing that all night, but Jane quickly pulled away. Maura had never been more shocked by anything in her life than what happened next.

Jane Rizzoli, the sexually shy, stoic detective, began giving her a lap dance. And it was done well. One minute she was straddling Maura and the next she had her ass in the doctors face as she bent all the way to the floor. This continued for several minutes. Jane was grinding her ass into Maura, with the doctor's hands firmly placed on her breasts when the rest of their party returned. Frankie was the first to walk in and quickly turned around saying, "Never wanted to see that. Not my sister." Tommy, on the other hand, was laughing. "Go Janie!"

Frost just laughed and muttered, "Looks like I just won 50 bucks."


End file.
